


A Brief Respite

by TrackerKitsune



Series: Wolmeric Week 2021 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Innuendo, Ishgardian headcanons, Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Khona'lo is a playful little shit, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), The Firmament, Trans Male Character, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV), miqo'te headcanons, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Aymeric and Khona'lo take some time away from their duties to relax in the Firmament's new bath.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Wolmeric Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy we getting stuff written! I've definitely borrowed the idea of Ishgardians with small draconic attributes from several other writers I've spoken to, so thanks to all of them for making everyone's favourite Lord Commander that much more irresistible to my cat man.
> 
> Written for Wolmeric Week prompt 2: Firmament!

“Colour me surprised,” Aymeric noted as they slipped into the communal baths together. “I hadn’t thought you would be one for bathing around so many people, though far be it for me to complain when it means I can spend such a delightful afternoon with you, my dear.” He looked over at the utterly unconcerned miqo’te lounging beside him in the steaming water. Khona’lo grinned up at him, all sharp teeth and lax muscles. 

“Heh, they dun know m’background or care about it tha’ much ‘ere, so I can relax without havin’ ta worry ‘bout ‘aving a set-to with some keeper or coeurl. Helps t’know some of ‘em are heretics or ex-knights too, an’ commoners.” He leaned against Aymeric’s chest happily, flicking his ears to get rid of the excess water on them. “Besides…” He gave the elezen a downright filthy smirk, watching the ends of his ears turn mildly red.

  
“Besides what, Khona’lo...?” The Lord Commander inquired hesitantly, raising one eyebrow at his smaller partner. The keeper leaned up and bunted his chin before kissing him soundly on the lips.

“We keepers like ta show off our partners, and that they’re ours,” he purred, sodden tail tip waving above the water. “An’ we like to _be_ shown off, too. Lotsa appeal ta that end round ‘ere.” The bard watched Aymeric’s pupils slide into slits and wiggled his ears at him playfully, laying on his chest and brushing another kiss over his chin and down to his neck. He had been made aware early on that Ishgardians as a whole had various amounts of draconic heritage still in their lineages, and nothing was more fun than winding up that side of the usually perfectly composed Speaker.

“Is that so?” The elezen gave him a smirk of his own, fang tips showing, and turned over so that Khona’lo was the one pinned against the side of the shallow pool. “May I be so bold as to recommend not teasing me too much where everyone can see, my dear Nightingale? You’ll get me in trouble with Lucia again.” The keeper blinked, ears bolt upright in… Interest? Arousal? And chuckled softly, nodding in agreement even as his tail curled up his back. Aymeric was abruptly reminded, from the wine coloured flush on his cheeks, that pinning the miqo’te in such a way was quite the turn on for the smaller man.

“We keep this up an’ I’ll get in trouble wit’ Francel, too,” the bard laughed airily, wrapping an arm around his partner’s shoulders and kissing his nose impishly. “Don’ wanna sully his Firmament celebrations by dirtyin’ the pool, now do we?” Aymeric _growled_ , a deep vibrating sound from his chest that made Khona'lo shiver happily, and lifted him out the water. 

“You are a _menace_ ,” he informed the smug looking man in his arms, depositing him on the tiled ground carefully nonetheless. Khona’lo was sniggering, shaking his tail free of water. “As much of a show as it would be,” the Lord Commander handed him a fluffy and warm towel, catching his chin for a moment and nipping his lip. “You are _mine,_ my dear, and I would not want anyone else hearing you singing for me as you do.” He smirked at the spreading blush on the keeper’s wide eyed face and stood up straight, wiping his face of sweat from the steam and drying off quickly to get dressed.


End file.
